1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a lead screw operator and more particularly to a lead screw operator that may be made of plastic and/or a lead screw operator that has a sliding fit with a gear that drives the lead screw operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lead screw operators have been used in conjunction with windows for some time. However, because of the pressures that are exerted on the lead screw operator, the lead screw operator has typically been made of metal to accommodate the stresses. This in turn leads to higher costs.
In addition, when lead screws are utilized in operators, there is typically some longitudinal movement in the operator as the window is being moved from the open to the closed position or vice versa. While this longitudinal movement may not be extremely lengthy, there is some movement which is typically necessary for manufacturing tolerances. This brings up the problem of having a good connection between the lead screw and the gear that is driving the lead screw. This becomes problematic when the lead screw is moving in a longitudinal direction.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art lead screw operators and provides for a lead screw that may be made of plastic and also a lead screw that has a sliding fit with its drive gear.